darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Catching Up
9/12/2011 06:11 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark Torque (Iahex City) --- Iahex's local bars were certainly a lot different than El Sleazo, and Torque at first appeared to have trouble finding the one Shark told her about. Thankfully she eventually finds it, shouldering through the Autobot mechs and femmes as she looks around, feeling rather out of place. "Shark? You here?" She calls out, hoping he'd answer. Shark waves from one of the booths, "Over here Torque." he calls over the bar din. He already has a drink in front of him, it appears to be a ener-beer. Torque perks up and smiles when she hears and sees him. Moving to the booth she quickly sends the tender an order for a large draft ener-beer before sitting opposite the mech in the booth. "Too bad El Sleazo exploded. Was a little hard to find this place." Shark nods, "Yeah that sorta sucked, feel back for Foz-E, but I guess he gets to retire early." he notes with a little shoulder roll. "Guess I shoulda gave ya some directions, but figured it was close enough to your old clinic that you'd know where it was... guess I was wrong." Torque smirks and picks up her glass when it arrives with ease despite it being for mechs several times her size. "No worries. I'm here now, so no harm done." She takes a few sips to enjoy the taste before taking a mouthful. "So how've you been? Primus.. it's been forever." Shark takes a swig of his own beer before he replies, "Oh I've been all right all considering. Getting into scraps and in trouble with the higher ups. Nothing new." a soft chuckle. Torque chuckles as well, "I'm not surprised. You always were a magnet for trouble." She leans back in her booth seat, relaxing before a little smile manages itself onto her expression, "And how's the lady friend?" She wiggles her optic brows playfully over her glass as she tips it to take a sip. Shark smiles to the playful expression that comes with that question, "Oh she's fine. Just fine. Keeping busy. Medics usually are though, as well you should know. So how you doing? How's Cubricon treating you?" Torque rolls her shoulders in a shrug, "Eh, I've been better. Lifeline's shop is nearly smack in the middle of the city, so she gets way more clients than I did in the old place." She stares at the energon in her glass a moment, looking contemplative, "I'm just surprised she up and left like that. but what can I do, yah know?" Shark nods to that, "She had her reasons, what those were though is hard to say." he notes, "Sounds like you don't like the workload?" Torque's antennas perk up at the question and she look at him coyly with a smirk, "Now why would yah think that? You're talking to me, Shark. I love my work. The only thing that bothers me is the druggies that hang around the building. I literally have to chase them off." Shark takes a sip of his drink, regarding you quietly, then a nod given. "That's typical for that clinic though. Looking for something to trade for their Syk fix. With Lifeline gone, they'll get bolder about it too. Best to keep that clinic locked up tight." Torque nods, "I'll do that. Let's just hope for their sake they don't try something while I'm around. I'll knock 'em back into the last few cycles." She smirks and takes a few mouthfuls of energon, setting the glass down with a thud. "Hmm, so anything upcoming for you?" Shark looks thoughtful about that particular question, then chuckles, "Yeah I'm sensing some brig time in my future. Slipped up a few times, ticking off Prowl and probably Prime too." he huffs a bit, "Ah well, not like brig is all bad. Gives a mech time to contemplate." "Wow, when you talked about higher ups I thought it was only minor stuff. But big enough for brig time? Wow, Shark." She shakes her head and smirks, leaning forward to rest her chin in a palm. "But yah know.. I'm glad things worked out with you and your femme. Heh, guess I'll have to find someone for myself one of these cycles now." She chuckles and grins. Shark shrugs his shoulders, "Like ya said, I got a knack for trouble.. or finding it at any rate. I mean well and its 'Shark how could you do that' and 'You should have reported'.. blah blah blah.." he huffs harshly and finishes off his drink. A pause at your words, "You haven't yet? Better get to it then if you are serious about it." he notes with a slight smile. "Yeah yeah." Torque smirks while waving a hand dismissively. "If you ever find someone interested in a grease monkey femme who could benchpress them and their friends you let me know." Her glass is only half empty at this point when she tilts it to take a few more swigs. Shark chuckles to that, "I already have a mission to get Chromia a date with Ironhide, I don't think I could handle finding you a mech like that at the moment. I'll trust ya to know what you like though." "Heh, good luck with that. And don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll find someone eventually." Torque smiles thoughtfully, thumbing the edge of her glass. Lifting it she nearly chugs the rest of her drink and smiles to Shark. "Sorry to cut this a little shorter than expected, but I gotta go buy supplies for the shop before stores close. So many mechs and femmes coming in after the bar explosion, it's crazy." She stands she pats him on the shoulder, smirking, "Was good seeing you again, Shark. We should do this again soon. I always love a drink with a friend." Shark inclines his head to her and stands like a proper gentlebot should, "We'll do this again when I get some free time Torque, until then take care of yourself." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Torque's Logs